The present invention relates to a camera control circuit, and more particularly, to a camera control circuit which includes a computation control circuit having a high density and low voltage core.
In recent years, a camera which includes a low voltage core control circuit having a low voltage core has been developed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 7-302690 which is a prior application filed by the applicant of this application, there has been disclosed a camera in which a high voltage prepared by increasing a battery voltage is applied to a line terminal of a CPU included in the camera, and then, a strobe gate drive type switching element is driven by a port of the CPU.
As described above, a supply voltage of the CPU of a single power source is increased in accordance with the necessity for control, and in that state, the CPU carries out necessary controls, and thereby, each section can be controlled under a high voltage in accordance with the necessity. Thus, it is possible to obtain a camera control circuit which is driven at a low power consumption and has a small size at a low cost.
The camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 7-302690 is required to use a CPU capable of withstanding the high voltage. This, however, results in cost increases.
On the other hand, in recent years, in order to operate an IC such as a CPU at a high speed and low power consumption, the IC pattern has been made further fine. However, when the pattern is further made fine, a withstand voltage of the IC pattern lowers. For this reason, there is a problem that it is impossible to apply a high voltage to the CPU.